The enemies of the valley
by TexasGuy57
Summary: When Kate and Humphrey become pack leaders they cause trouble with the other packs.
1. Chapter 1

The enemies of the valley

Note: if you don't know them, I'll tell you the role that they play in Alpha and omega.

So, I held a party for the voice actors…

Me: How come it's just the alpha and omega cast?

Paul Nakauchi (Hutch): I don't know.

Justin Long: How long are we going to be here?

Me: Everyone just calm down I'll call them. (On the phone with multiple actors.)

Where are you guys?

Dakota Goyo: Well I'm going to be late. I got to voice another guardian's scene.

Hugh Jackman: Me too.

Antonio Banderas: I'm looking for movies to audition. It will probably take two hours.

Jackie Chan: Sorry… need to wright something now.

Matt Damon: Sorry… got to do an Elysium scene.

George Clooney: **sigh**… need to do a gravity scene.

Everyone: We'll be late.

**Hangs up**

Eric Lopez (Can-do): well… what do we do now?

Danny Glover: Can you read us a story about Alpha and omega?

Me: Great, because I just made one right now.

Marilyn Tokuda (Janice and Claw): Add in effect with your alpha and omega album, Chris Carmack.

Chris Carmack plays take the valley.

Me: Chris, can you play Kate's howling requiem?

Chris Carmack plays howling requiem.

Me: First let's give a moment of silence to Dennis Hopper.

**Silence**

Howling requiem ends.

Christina Ricci: what's the story about?

Me: you'll see.

Hayden Panettiere: This better be a good story.

Me: well Kate's bad.

Nika Futterman (porcupine): does it involve me?

Me: Yep.

Vicki Lewis: I can't wait to here one more of Eve's death threaten.

Me: so let's start.

Well I had to skip school today to write this. Please read and review.


	2. WAR

Right, so this takes place when Humphrey and Kate become pack leaders…

Armestatu was walking by a few western omegas. He knew who they were.

Armestatu: hey Humphrey, it's time for the ceremony.

As a magician he knew when people was lying and when they were keeping a secret.

Humphrey: Coming!

Armestatu used his magic to throw him into a lake.

Armestatu: Wash yourself.

A few minutes later on top of howling rock …

A beautiful sunset was in sight.

Armestatu: So Garth, Lilly's pregnant.

Garth: How do you know?

Armestatu: It's part of my magic, to read minds Garth.

Garth: So the Coyote is preparing for his big day?

But Armestatu already ran off to the bushes.

Where did that howl of distress came?

He stopped somewhere to pick up scent.

A scent of blood was close.

He walked to where the scent came from.

Suddenly he saw a wolf scout from his pack and he was badly injured.

Scout: Sir…. I was attacked by… a bunch of western wolves… led by… Hutch.

Armestatu: What?

Scout: That's not all… sir… I … saw two northern wolves attacked by claw and scar… led by… Can-do.

Armestatu: Can-do, Claw and Scar?

Scout: then, when the northern wolves retreaded… they attacked a… patrol… of southern wolves.

Armestatu: We got to get you out of here.

He quickly ran to his territory with the scout on his back.

When he got there he ordered his healer to heal the wounds.

His beta, Thunderbolt, ran up to him.

Thunderbolt: What happened to him?

Armestatu: The western/eastern pack has declared war on all the packs.

His eyes widened.

Armestatu: Arrange a pack meeting.

What will happen to all the packs? Stay tuned.


	3. ATTACK!

Well I have a parody of Kung Fu Panda 2. It will be listed with this *.

All the pack leaders were gathered in the middle of the valley.

Armestatu: I have an announcement to make!

Southern pack leader: Well spit it out.

Armestatu: As you know, the west and the east are united.

Northern pack leader: So?

Armestatu: but look, you see the tan one? That's Kate. She is the daughter of Winston. You see the grey one standing next to her? That's Humphrey. He is Kate's mate. He… is an omega.

Mummers came from both packs.

Northern pack leader: What? That's against pack law.

Armestatu raised his paw. The valley became complete silence.

Armestatu: Lilly, sister of Kate, is also an omega. She is married to the eastern pack heir, Garth.

Southern pack leader: You fool! you break one rule twice!

Armestatu smiled. His plan was working.

Armestatu: You do not have an excuse to attack. But I will grant you one. The western/eastern pack has declared war on all packs!

Winston: What? Is this true Kate?

Humphrey: you don't have proof. You don't know! *

Armestatu: I do know and… they do.

Kate: Who?

A northern wolf comes running.

Northern scout: Sir, a group of western wolves attacked our territory!

A southern wolf comes running.

Southern scout: sir a few eastern wolves have attacked a patrol.

Armestatu: and you (**points at Hutch)** attacked my scout. (*Points at injured wolf*)

Armestatu looks at Garth, who looks confused.

Armestatu: you don't know Garth?

Garth: No.

Winston: Why did you do it?

Humphrey: For power!

The three other leaders gasp.

They were ready to attack.

The three leaders: ATTACK!

Humphrey and Kate: ATTACK!

There they were claw to claw battling each other.

It was about to turn into a bloodshed, but luckily one of the leaders yelled "RETREAT!".

Well there are two sides now let's see that wins. Next chapter is about Humphrey's sister!


	4. A sister

The enemies of the valley

Now we're turning to the side of the western/eastern pack.

It was heavily raining. Scar, Claw and Hutch were patrolling the area.

Suddenly, Claw saw an object that was suspicious.

Claw: I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING! ***Mutters*** or someone.

A few minutes later…

Humphrey, Kate, Winston and Eve were fighting about the new war.

Kate: Don't you think this is a great opportunity to hold more wolves?

Winston: We just lost a great ally, and now we are at war with all the other packs!

Suddenly, Scar, Claw and Hutch appeared with a female wolf on Scar's back.

Hutch: She said she knows you ***points at Humphrey *.**

Humphrey: Me?

Female wolf: Humphrey … I finally found you at last.

Humphrey: Me?

The female wolf explains that she is Humphrey's sister. She claims that her name is Linda.

In the bushes near the entrance of the den, two eyes were watching them.

Soon news spread around the southwestern pack that Humphrey has a sister.

Armestatu: I didn't know he has a sister.

Kenny: I have a plan.

In the Western/eastern pack, Linda met several wolves. But know one told her about the war.


End file.
